It's Love
by Sherfly1307
Summary: Perjuangan hidup seorang Lee Sungmin dibawah pahitnya kenyataan yang selalu membuatnya putus asa. Disaat itu ia bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, disaat itulah ia tahu bahwa namja itu adalah hidupnya. KyuMin FF/GS/NEWBIE/DLDR/RNR please


**::_:: It's Love ::_::**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**Warning:**

**NEWBIE || GS || OOC || Typo(s) || Bahasa sulit dimengerti || Tidak sesuai EYD || Alur sembarangan || Cerita membosankan || Umur tidak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cast milik Tuhan, dibawah tanggung jawab orang tua mereka, dan telah dikontrak SMent. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter. Dan perlu diingatkan Yesung milikku #abaikan -,-**

**.**

**.**

**~~ Happy Reading ~~**

Saat dunia mengizinkannya, saat aku kembali menghirup udara yang sama denganmu, dan saat aku mampu berdiri tegak dihadapanmu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menghindar lagi. Aku akan mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku.

**~~ It's Love ~~**

**Sungmin POV**

Kalian tahu? Aku kadang - kadang berpikir. Untuk apa aku disini? Berdiri diantara kerumunan orang banyak, menunggu pemberhentian bus selanjutnya lalu menaiki bus tersebut dan berhenti di hadapan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang dengan angkuhnya menantang ku untuk memulai hari buruk didalam sana. Bersama pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Bersama pria lain yang memiliki senyum menawan bak malaikat. Bersama segala penatnya aktivitas keartisan yang dijalani namja menyebalkan itu. Sebut saja namanya Kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi, penulis lagu, dan pianis yang sangat berbakat. Jujur, awalnya aku sempat jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Dan kalian tahu? Ia sangat tampan, entahlah bagaimana aku melukiskan wajahnya. Yang jelas ia tampan. Ah! Tapi itu hanya didepannya. Jika kau melihat lebih dalam akan sosoknya, kau akan segera menyesali semua pujian yang pernah kalian layangkan untuknya. Percayalah padaku.

Dan untuk orang yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat. Namanya Leeteuk. Dia sangat baik, ia pria yang memiliki kepribadian dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja satu itu. Ah lupakan! Aku malas membahasnya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor per koridor yang akan mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan dimana 2 pria tampan tengah menunggunya.

Ia tak tahu pekerjaan mendadak apa yang membuatnya kini telah berdiri dihadapan dua namja tersebut dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada dan muka memberengut kesal.

"Untuk apa menyuruhku kemari? Bukankah dia akan memulai pekerjaannya nanti malam?" Sungmin berucap dengan nada jengkel yang begitu kental terdengar. Ia bahkan baru akan menyantap makan paginya ketika dering ponsel membuatnya harus rela pergi kesini untuk menghadap dua namja tersebut.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Maafkan kami. Tapi ini benar - benar mendadak." Kata Leeteuk. "Hari ini tiba - tiba Kyuhyun ada jadwal pemotretan. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya. Jantung nenekku kembali mengalami serangan." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Yah, ini situasi yang mendesak, tidak mungkin ia akan melanjutkan acara merajuknya sementara seseorang diluar sana memerlukan pertolongan. Akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil, dan menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan menemani Kyuhyun." Katanya pelan. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri. Apakah ia tahan pada saat ini? Apakah kondisinya memungkinkan? Apakah ia sanggup?

"Kau pucat." Akhirnya, namja yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa diantara mereka bertiga angkat bicara. Hanya 2 patah kata. Sederhana.

Dengan cepat Sungmin memegang pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tidak apa - apa. Sungguh." Terbesit rasa gembira dalam hati kecil itu saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit perhatian padanya. Hanya sedikit. Setidaknya ia tak sedingin dulu. Sungmin tak mencintainya, tidak. Ia hanya gembira akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi Sungmin juga tahu Kyuhyun hanya sekedar berbasa - basi.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas, dan berkata, "Oh."

Benarkan? Ia hanya sekedar bertanya.

.

.

Ruangannya terasa begitu canggung dan tegang. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak Sungmin menjabat sebagai asisten seorang Cho Kyuhyun 2 minggu lalu mereka ditinggal hanya berdua. Oh ingin rasanya Sungmin terjun langsung dari ruangan lantai 23 yang ia tempati. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Kau ~ Pemotretan apa?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha menembus kabut kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas dan kembali menatap keluar jendela besar yang ada diruangan. "Baju musim panas." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mengangguk - angguk mengerti, ia tak berani bertanya lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat tak mengingkan percakapan diantara mereka.

Keheningan kembali menguar. Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama - sama tak berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Hanya suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar ruangan yang satu - satunya menjadi bunyi yang kini mengisi ruang telinga mereka.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, menyelami pikiran masing - masing. Sampai akhirnya seorang yeoja memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Tuan Cho, pemotretan anda dilakukan 15 menit lagi. Silakan ke ruang ganti." Ucap yeoja tersebut, ia memakai baju seragam khas dengan name tag 'Eunhyuk'.

Suara tadi menginterupsi lamunan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, mereka sama - sama menoleh kebelakang. "Terimakasih ~" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang menanyakan nama yeoja tersebut.

"Eunhyuk." Jawab yeoja itu cepat.

"Ah, terimakasih Eunhyuk-ssi. Kami akan segera kesana."

Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Eunhyuk-pun segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. "Kau mau menemaniku atau tetap disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis ketika ia mendapati Sungmin masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sungmin tersentak, lalu berkata,"Ah mianhaeyo." Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

.

.

"Ok, istirahat sejenak." Suara salah satu kru disana menggema memenuhi ruangan yang kini dipadati oleh banyak orang. Mereka semua terlihat sangat sibuk, ada yang sekedar berbincang, ada yang sedang merapikan berbagai peralatan yang tidak terlalu dimengerti orang awam, dan ada yang terlihat begitu sibuk sampai harus berlari - lari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kursi yang disediakan. Ia menunggu Sungmin untuk menghampirinya, tapi yeoja itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. "Kemana dia?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuhnya mencari asal suara. Namja itu mendapati sesosok yeoja mungil nan manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha kembali pada sikap arogannya. Ia benar - benar terpukau akan yeoja cantik dihadapannya tersebut.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, sangat manis. "Ah ya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan aku Kim RyeoWook."

**Hening ~~**

"Kyu?"

Kini sebuah suara lain kembali menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun, dengan malas Kyuhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya. Ia melihat wajah yeoja itu sedikit, errr- pucat.

"Aku.. Aku ke toilet."

Entah ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau tidak, tapi ia merasa bahwa Sungmin tengah berbohong padanya. Ada apa ini? Tapi dengan cepat ia tepis pikiran tak penting itu. Bukankah hal itu bukan urusannya.

"Oh."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Aku mencarinya Ryeowook-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Ryeowook tersenyum -lagi- "Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi."

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong! Aku kembali membawa ff amburadul ku ~~ padahal ff Illegible ku aja belum selesai ~ eh ! Malah bikin ff lagi -,- Maafkan aku. Nih ff tiba2 kepikir tadi, karna aku juga lagi bosan + bingung, jdi aku tulis aja ffnya dan langsung publish deh ^^ Pendek bgt yaa? Hehe ~ ini tuh masih awal, mangkanya cuma seumprit(?)

Dan bagi yang nunggu atau tidak menunggu(?) Illegible sabar yaa ~~ aku masih dalam proses. Hehe

Gomawo ^^

RnR please.


End file.
